User talk:Gargantuar333
Dark Ages Excuse me, would you mind telling me when and where and how did you find those Dark Ages' images. NapalmRosalina (talk) 13:49, June 10, 2014 (UTC) PVZ:AS Have you played it? :O Guppie the Third wall• 08:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Imp idle anim done Here is the gif :D hey awesome guy, wold you like to join my quiz on the general discussion branch? read the second reply for details. HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 21:20, July 27, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone Hey, we both made a cheetos scientist page. Do you know how to solve it? Tiger03 (talk) 14:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Its vs it's It's => a contraction of "it is" or "it has" its => indicates possession I am eating a carrot. '''It's' delicious and its 'color is orange. 1Zulu (talk) 16:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Hyberlinks Problems Re:Hyberlinks Problems Re:Hyberlinks Problems iOS Fire Pea and Chomper Please visit this thread how I got them when you left a message on my talk page. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:172692--[[User:Psyduckfan|Psyduckfan]] (talk) 21:20, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Pvz2 chinese with dark ages update or pvz:as with pvz2 fume-shroom picture? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!? Idk becuase it looks more like a realistic venus fly trap except, it has eyes, but if that was part of pvz:as' update or pvz2 chinese's update or a completely different pvz game, I will be surprised to have pvz2 fume-shroom (and others in pvz2 dark ages part 1 and 2) in the game. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 00:06, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply from Andro Hey Gargantuar333! I made that night front yard lawn in PvZ2 style. I just edit em with Photoshop, made it darker, change the dawn sky and adding some lights. :) I'm never upgrading to 2.8.3 AGAIN. --CitronOrange (talk) 22:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) The fact that nothing there is nothing new in it... And removed my hacked plants so I had to restore.--CitronOrange (talk) 01:40, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hypno watermark Backstab, nah just kidding I did it for you and posted it in Hypno-shroom gallery. Walter20210 (talk) 15:52, October 31, 2014 (UTC) HD Zombot Sharktronic Sub How about getting it from the Trailer instead!? :P Here it is (It may have some minor bugs but it is a lot bigger than the other one!) Yeah it is, but it is not HD yet so well lol, and okey, but you can not get the images again from another place? (They have small watermarks all over them) Walter20210 (talk) 02:15, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Okey, I will remove the big ones only then. (Small ones are like a pain in the hand, I would had to re do a lot of the image in order to remove then so lets just remove the big one :p) Walter20210 (talk) 03:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Done (Tried my best since I have certain no clue how these zombies looks alike, suddenly staircase of how important a zombie was in DA) Can you make a HD Fisherman? or find one? I want it for my BWB part 2 pic. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 03:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :D,how about a snorkel zombie? *not in water* The Zombie Expertise (talk) 01:23, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Done Re: Costume Infoboxes That one comment. Pizzachu (talk) 00:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to tell you who wants who demoted? Mr. Gargantuar (Can I call you that?) or Gargantuar 333 If you don't want to dig deeper, that's o.k. I won't say much. But, nobody got demoted, rather some user wanted them to get demoted. It was from a thread a week or less old.Bai! :-P Pizzachu (talk) 00:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Woah I don´t know how I forgot about making it. I will try to upload it soon. Done Walter20210 (talk) 12:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, if you need anything else ask away. Walter20210 (talk) 23:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Stuff. It works for me. IDK if it will work for you. Steps may vary sometimes, but this is the main idea. 1) Exit PvZ2, make sure it is completely closed (swipe it away from the recent apps). 2) Remove your Google account in the settings. 3) Sign in with an existing account and log-in again. 4) After that, go back to the game. 5) Sprouts, gems, and gold should approximately doubled more or less. If it didn't work tell me. Seiko Madotsuki Catface Shinohara (talk) 12:32, March 25, 2015 (UTC) --Super Monkeys Rock! (talk) 13:08, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello there ! Lol. I found funny picture with a Gargantuar with a giant Imp head and the Imp in the back with Garg face...it is hilarious it would be funny if you had that as profile picture BRAINZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (talk) 01:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Gaspar (talk) 21:23, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Gaspar (talk) 21:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message I used to be a moderator of that channel, but now I'm not. All I do now is help them share their new video. Johnnytuan (talk) 14:39, May 20, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 12:24, May 22, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 12:37, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Gif I will give it a go whenever I get the update, atm I can't sadly due I don't have any of my tools in my current location, but I will check in 2 days or so. ' (Walter20210 (talk) 13:30, June 7, 2015 (UTC))' I had been busy lately, but I will download the update and send you the gif soon hopefully. ' (Walter20210 (talk) 22:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC))' There you are, done. ' ' (Walter20210 (talk) 00:27, June 17, 2015 (UTC)) OMFG GW1's new price! ~OUI! Hope it lasts... About that... Imp Workers NMT gif Here. (Kinda rushed making it but welp, I barely have time lately.) Walter20210 (talk) 19:06, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Simply change your app store to Chinese one. I'm not sure but it looks like this 中国. A Graalian (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 00:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Jurassic Marsh Imps Kinda late but eh, there you go. Walter20210 (talk) 06:21, December 17, 2015 (UTC) sup, Gargantuar333AwesomenessPro (talk) 08:06, January 3, 2016 (UTC) My brother DIGS Gargantuar, so I bet you could be a great party performer hurhurhur :^) Dont let go (talk) 02:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:48, February 3, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 06:16, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Modern Day Imp Workers Eh, just incase. }}} Thanks, It looks like it is farily easy but hard. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 14:24, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, uh, why did you rollback my edits? I'm just curious so don't take this the wrong way. PetrifyingGaming (talk) 04:34, May 30, 2016 (UTC)Petrifying Gaming Oh, alright. Thanks for the nice and calm explination. I accept your apolgie and I understand where you're coming from. PetrifyingGaming (talk) 21:18, May 30, 2016 (UTC)PetrifyingGaming Concerning Clock Re RE: rip Garg333 (I'm retiring)